Of Serenades and Serial Killers
by destiny-penguin
Summary: Thanks to Klavier, Ema is left investigating a few murders done by an unknown serial killer. KlavierxEma.
1. Chap 1: Of Serenades and Serial Killers

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Ace Attorney related. :P

A/N: I dedicate this to my twin who helped me figure out the plot for this! Love ya twin!

Chapter 1: The Start

The paperwork piled on her desk in a neat pile. Just its presence peeved Ema Skye to no end. She despised the paperwork she had to do for the job she never wanted. And in her current mood, anything would have set her off.

Yes, Ema Skye was completely frustrated. She had woken up late, skipped breakfast, traffic held her back so that she was one hour late to work, and worst of all, she had a huge load of paperwork to finish.

Nothing else could have gone more wrong that day. Of course, she'd been ignoring the existence of her eccentric boss, who hadn't yet shown up. She prayed he wouldn't.

That's when she heard it. The annoying jingles of chains bouncing together, the sound of his large footsteps along the tiled floor, and the annoying song he hummed ever-so-happily.

"Guten morgen, fraulein detektiv." Ema's boss, glimmerous fop extraordinaire, Klavier Gavin greeted her.

Ema decided that it was in her best interests to ignore the man, pretending to concentrate on her work so that he, hopefully, would walk away with no more words.

Of course, Klavier wasn't the type to be ignored. "Are you alright, fraulein?"

"Not now, paperwork to do," Ema grumbled, furiously scrawling the reports she needed to make. She was so aggressive with the report, that she accidentally flung her pencil across the desk. "Damn it."

Klavier chuckled at her clumsy nature. "Sie sind sehr lustig, meine kleine Detektiv."

"Don't bother me if you're going to speak German." She reached over and retrieved her pencil, taking her bag of Snackoo's along with her. She then began to munch away at the oddly shaped snacks.

Klavier knew that once she started eating those…snacks, she would be very hard to converse with the woman, so he got to the point. "We have a new case, fraulein, so let's go."

"Paperwork." Ema muttered, not looking up at her boss. She did not want to go with him to another stupid murder, where she had to hear him bark in German all day long. No way, she'd take paperwork over this fop any day.

Klavier ignored her statement, hooking his wrist under the bend of her elbow, yanking her gently on her feet.

"That can be taken care of easily later on," He pulled her along, his face a happy grin the entire time.

Dragging Ema by her thin wrist, Klavier slipped quickly through the Precinct, dodging the people who passed by. Ema struggled at first, and then gave up and allowed herself to be pulled by the man.

He halted once they reached his motorcycle, a large, flashy purple motorcycle, obnoxiously embellished with his band's signature "G".

"No." Ema protested just at the sight of the vehicle. "I've ridden that once before, and I hated it."

"Oh yes," Klavier chuckled. "I remember that. You were so adorable, holding onto me for dear life."

"Shut the hell up. Any other person would react the same way with your frantic driving. You stupid, glimmerous fop." She began to dig into her bag of Snackoo's.

Klavier merely smiled a wicked smile, taking a helmet and forcing it onto Ema's head. "Don't struggle, Fraulein, I'm not so reckless on my hog that I'd kill us both."

Ema ducked, dodged, and evaded Klavier's attempts at putting the helmet on, but unfortunately for her, he was able to force it upon her head. Klavier, his hand locked around her arm, climbed onto his motorcycle, and pulled Ema onto it, taking both her arms and encircling them around his waist.

"Hold tight, Fraulein," Ema could hear the smirk in Klavier's voice as he stated that.

"Don't you dare drive—ah!" Klavier sped off so quickly that Ema was unable to finish her sentence.

Instinctively, Ema pressed her face into the back of her boss with disgust. She could smell his light cologne clinging to him, but its smell was a lot better than getting the rush of wind that came along with Klavier's haphazard driving.

She groaned in annoyance and clung tightly to him, as a baby Koala would to its mother. She felt him chuckle lightly and purposefully squeezed him more tightly, in hopes of breaking something.

When the ride was over, Ema nearly fell off the death trap. Klavier offered to help her, but she glared at him with such vehemence that he backed off. She removed the helmet and threw it at the man.

"Never again." Ema sighed, exasperated with the man. She pulled a brush out of her bag and fixed her chocolate brown tresses, which had since the ride, become static-y and stuck to her face to her annoyance.

Klavier laughed, a deep rumbling laugh, and Ema tossed her brush at him. She was not in the mood for his silly antics.

"Where's the freaking crime scene?" She looked around, not spotting anything out of the ordinary. "Where are we?"

"You seem pretty excited to see a dead body. I'll have you know, it's an unusual sight, Fraulein." Klavier smirked, turning towards a large building. "This is Bobble Inc. They make an internet search engine. It's very popular."

"I'm sure it won't be nearly as bad as your driving." Ema grumbled, and followed the prosecutor to the scene.

She would have eaten her words back if she could.

"Oh my," She muttered, her hand pressed lightly at her lips.

"Told you, didn't I?" Klavier smirked, patting the flustered detective on the shoulder. "It's nothing you haven't seen before, ja?"

Ema nodded, stepping closer to the scene. It was a bloodier crime scene than the others that Ema had experienced, but it wasn't extremely bad.

The body lay, upright in a chair, supposedly imitating what the victim—a young woman in her twenties—would do on a normal basis at her job. There were slash marks across the woman's face, curved upward in a sadistic smile, like that of a clown.

On her back were three slashes, in a sort of asterisk type design. The woman even had a pencil in her hand, her eyes opened in a fake imitation of life.

"That's just sick." Ema frowned. "Who would want to do something like this?"

"I believe that they think it's a serial killer." Klavier stated, his right hand fiddling with his bangs.

"Do they have any leads at all?" Ema questioned, stepping closer to the body. She examined the body as closely as she could.

"Well, all they know is that this is not the first murder of its kind. Two other young Mädchen were discovered in similar situations."

"No suspects?"

"No, no suspects yet." Klavier shook his head.

"Then…why are we here? You're a prosecutor, so shouldn't you only be here if there's a suspect?"

"Well, there isn't a case, but I offered your services to the police. I told them you were quite the detective, and could prove to be a great help for their case. Is that alright with you, meine liebe?"

"You got me a job as a detective…without my permission?" Ema frowned. "How would you even know if I wanted to do something like this?"

"You get to use the forensic scientist's equipment?" He offered, grinning. "Fraulein, I know how much you love that sort of thing."

Ema couldn't help but smile. "Alright fine, I'll take it. But this doesn't mean I don't think you're a glimmerous fop." She looked around, and spied the forensic unit's items. She quickly scurried over, and Klavier chuckled at the woman's eagerness.

Before walking out the door, Klavier heard Ema squeal. "Luminol!"

He chuckled and walked back to his vehicle, shaking his head lightly at the young detective's love for all things Forensic science-related.


	2. Chapter 2: Of Pandas and Secretaries

A/N: Woah, sorry, I meant to update last week, but it was vacation and I went on a cruise LOL. And yesterday, the site was all weird. Anyways, thanks to my wonderful European Hair Twin (who I believe goes by the name aussie_butterxD here) I have written the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my weirdo characters.

Chapter 2: Of Pandas and Secretaries

The murder was good. Too good. It took all the fun of looking for any possible clues. Ema was kind of frustrated that she couldn't find anything at all.

The killer wore gloves, she was sure of that, for there was no residue of fingerprints to be seen, and Ema was very meticulous at checking for those. She had crawled under the table, searching for clues, when suddenly, the door opened.

"Detective Skye?" Ema poked her head out of under the desk. A police officer waved her over, wanting to discuss part of the case.

Two heads poked from behind the officer. It was a man and a woman. "Hey!" The woman frowned, her long blue-black hair swishing in its long pigtails as she moved her head. "Who's been messing with the desk? I organized it!" The woman pouted.

"Who are these people?" Ema questioned.

"Well, this is the suspect and his secretary." The officer had his hands on the man's shoulder. "Was there anything you wanted to ask them before they get escorted out?"

"Who are they?" Ema asked, walking towards the three.

"I'm Pan Debehr, regional manager of this branch of Bobble Inc." He stated, pushing his glasses up firmly. "I demand to know why I'm being taken into custody. I mean, really, you can check my time schedule, I was packed! And you expect me to have had time to commit this offense? Really now…" He ranted on and on.

"I'm Annie May, Mr. Debehr's secretary." Annie grinned, her gray eyes shining. "I'm here to assist Pan in any way possible."

Pan Debehr was a fairly short man, and Ema estimated him to be in his late thirties. He wore a t-shirt with a button up shirt over it, the pattern being a red-and-white checkered pattern. He had a lanyard around his neck, dozens of keys, flash drives, and panda key-chains hung from the ring. He had short, spiky black hair that Ema thought could poke a hole through paper if you put a sheet on his head.

Annie May was completely different. She was short, thin, and bright. She seemed happy to be the secretary to Pan Debehr, and seemed extremely kind. She was bubbly and bouncy, smiling sweetly.

"Alright, I guess I'll start with you…Annie, was it?" Ema began, questioning the petite woman. "So, were you here when this…murder happened?"

"Nope!" She smiled. "I'm here for Pan! I mean, he couldn't have possibly done it, and I'll stick with him through it!"

"You know, you don't have to…" The officer that had Pan Debehr in custody raised an eyebrow.

"I'm staying right aside Pan!" Annie May was persistent, that was for sure.

Pan pushed his glasses up, shrugging. "And you can see why she's my secretary, or assistant. She's very determined."

Ema blinked thinking "determination my butt." She brushed a few annoying strands of her hair away from her face.

Pan Debehr saw the look on Ema's face and took it as an insult. "Why look at you, I wouldn't want you working for me, what with your attitude, I mean, you look sour, like you're upset or something! You should be like a panda, elegant and you should live your life the way a panda would…"

"I'm sorry Mr. Debehr, but I really don't care too much for the attitude of a panda." Ema sighed, annoyed by the man's rant.

"How dare you say such a thing! Pandas are endangered species! How can you not care for them?" He then added, under his breath "you heartless old maid."

Ema scowled at the man and ignored his statement.

"Are you done?" The officer taking the duo in custody questioned, figuring that Ema wouldn't be able to find anything useful out of the two strange people.

Ema nodded, hoping the officer would take the two people away as soon as possible. She did not want to get into another conversation with Pan Debehr anytime soon.

The officer escorted the two out of the room, ignoring all of the inane comments that Pan Debehr offered to him.

Ema returned to her work, checking to see if there was at least a tiny clue left by some carelessness of the killer.

A few hours later, Ema found her self exhausted and pissed off that she couldn't find a single clue. Tired, she slid against the wall, seating herself comfortably on the ground. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.

_Poke. Poke. _"Fraulein…Fraulein Skye…" Ema felt a finger prod into her cheek.

She opened her eyes, bringing her hand up to rub them. Klavier's light blue eyes stared down into hers. She pushed his face away swiftly. "What time is it?"

"Hmm…" He looked up at the large clock in the room. "It's about five."

Ema sighed and slowly helped herself up. She sighed, looking at the crime scene, so perfectly cleaned up. It disgusted her, how good the killer was at hiding their evidence.

Klavier spotted the grim look on Ema's face. "Let's go, Fraulein Skye. I don't think you'll find anything else here." He wrapped his large hand around the doorknob and pulled it open.

Ema nodded, walking through the door. "But I'm not riding with you. No way in hell."

"Somehow I knew you'd say that." Klavier muttered, smirking playfully. "So, I decided that we could walk."

"Walk? With you? I'd rather go on my own, thank you very much. I'm an adult, you know." Ema rolled her eyes, fishing through her purse for her beloved Snackoo's. After a brief moment of searching, she pulled them out, with a delighted expression.

"Yes, of course. You are, however, also a woman, and these parts aren't exactly very safe at night."

"The sun is still out, and I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, regardless of the fact that I am a woman." Ema scowled.

"It would be ungentlemanly of me not to escort you home." Klavier offered, the sun gleaming down through the windows onto his golden hair.

Glimmerous and Fop were the first two words to pop into Ema's head after seeing such a sight. She resisted the urge to giggle and chewed on a few Snackoo's.

"Excuse me!"

Ema and Klavier turned their heads to the origin of the voice. A young man, who looked to be no more than seventeen stood.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where I might find Pan Debehr?" The boy was young, and very, very pretty.

"He was taken into custody. Who are you?" Ema questioned the teen.

"Oh, I'm his nephew. My name is Jun Calpico." He introduced himself politely. "Why was he taken into custody?"

"He was accused of murdering the Intern Ette."

"Oh no, not another intern." Jun frowned. "I mean, they were all very good interns! Like what my uncle says, they were hard workers like pandas!"

Ema discreetly rolled her eyes. Another panda fanatic.

"Of course, I wouldn't put it completely in my uncle's words…he is a tad obsessive over pandas…" Jun trailed off slightly before shaking his head. "Anyway, where can I find him? Am I allowed to talk to him later?"

Klavier took over answering the questions. "Ja, you can find him in the detention center. Just ask them where he is, and someone will help you."

"Thank you." He turned and quickly walked out the door of the building.

"To think that Pan Debehr has a nephew like that…" Ema mumbled.

"What, do you think he's cute or something?" Klavier blinked, confused.

"I'm not into younger men." Ema answered, knowing very well that Klavier fell into the category of 'younger men'. "No, I just mean he seems a lot more normal than Pan Debehr."

Klavier opened the door of the building, allowing Ema to go through first. It was then that he realized she was more or less referring to him rather than Jun. He scowled and fell into step after Ema.

"That's not very nice, Fraulein," Klavier pouted, putting on his innocent act.

Ema reached into her bag of Snackoo's and continued to munch away, ignoring her boss. She attempted to walk faster than Klavier, but his stride matched her clumsy steps with ease.

The two of them walked down the street, looking completely mismatched, a tall, blonde and famous rock star side-by-side with a small scientific woman.

A/N: By the way, I apologize that the end came randomly...I couldn't think of what to put next... :P


	3. Chapter 3: Of Evidence and Ideas

Disclaimer: Blahblahblah, You get it.

(A/N: I'm so so so very sorry that i haven't posted in what...a year? I've been busy, lazy, had writer's block, forgot, gave up, and many other things. This is a short chapter, but I hope to start this up and running again. Thanks to the readers who are still going to read this even though this chapter has been over due. Again, a million apologies. Also, sorry if this is a crappy chapter, I just wanted to update something XD)

Chapter 3: Of Evidence and Ideas

"Was there really a point in me investigating that place if they went and found a suspect just like that? What evidence was there?" Ema complained, leaning against Klavier's desk-stereo. She frowned, thinking that her entire day was wasted the day before.

"There was no evidence." Klavier drummed his fingers along the arm of his chair. Ema threatened to pour water on his stereo if he didn't shut it off as soon as she came in. He wasn't taking any chances. "But, you should already know what that means."

"A witness? Really?" Ema blinked, shaking her head. "The witness just started talking now?"

"Oh no, we knew that they existed. In fact, they're the one who called the police about it."

"I'll ask it again," Ema began, starting to get frustrated. "Why did I even bother investigating it?"

"I just knew you would have fun investigating. You looked cute running around, desperate for clues." Klavier chuckled.

Ema frowned, reaching for her sunglasses with one slender hand. She slipped them off, her fingers fiddling with its pink lenses. She glared at Klavier. "Vous me conduisez fou." And with those words, which she had barely remembered from her French class in high school, she stomped off back into the crime scene, hoping to find even just one clue.

Once back at the crime scene, Ema swept the place one last time, going through drawers and checking for anything she may have missed earlier. There had to be something. Her instinct told her so.

Ema approached the body. The intern Ette's body had sat in its desk, silently smiling eerily at Ema. Her eyes had been closed since the investigators had taken photographs of the room. Ema took a pencil off the desk with a gloved hand and moved the intern's hand.

The hand had rested on a folder that Ema didn't remember checking. Ema lifted the photo from under her hand at opened it. Inside there were papers, nothing really important.

Ema flipped the folder over, examining the back. Words were scrawled furiously on the back. In Pan Debehr's distinct handwriting, it read "garbage pick up- 5:00 PM Friday. Safe: dark green dumpster, next to high school."

Ema blinked, racking her brain on what the message could have meant. It sounded like Pan wanted to throw something away safely. It sounded like he wanted to dispose of something. Ema took the folder, sealing it within a plastic bag that she labeled as evidence.

She brought it with her to the last of the investigators. They had been searching several of Pan Debehr's computers for any files that could show that Pan had been planning murder.

The two investigators hadn't really been looking for anything. Not anymore anyway. They had long since decided that Pan did not have anything on his computers. They were just sitting and goofing around.

Ema explained and handed the folder to the two. She checked her watch. It was Friday, 4:10 pm. That left fifty minutes before the supposed evidence would be picked up.

She wondered how the murderer could have possibly cleaned everything, making sure no trace of DNA were left behind, but didn't see the folder. It didn't seem to add up, but she shook off the feeling that something wasn't right.

At exactly 4:37 pm, evidence was found. On the left side of Bobble High School, appropriately named after the company that sponsored it, a dark green dumpster was found. Inside that dumpster, they found two knives. Both were clean, but later testing proved that each had traces of the intern's blood on them.

One knife to stab her in the back, another to slice her mouth into its eerie smile.

The knives had no fingerprints on them, but because of the writing on the folder, Pan Debehr was the main suspect.

Ema thought that it was absolutely plausible that Pan could have done it, but something didn't feel right.

Why didn't she see the envelope earlier? Had it really always been there, or did it magically appear just in the nick of time?

Ema had to investigate. Why would Pan go all the way to the high school just to dispose of the knives? There were other ways, weren't there?

"Klavier?" Ema tapped him absentmindedly, her mind reeling through different ideas.

"Yes, mein liebe?" She ignored his German phrase, and spaced out. "Fraulein Skye?"

"Oh, ahem…" she blinked out of her trance-like state. "Would you give me the directions to Bobble High School?"

"Of course," He quickly scrawled the directions onto a random sheet of paper. "Here you are, Fraulein."

Ema snatched the sheet of paper from Klavier's quite-tan hands and dashed out the door, following the directions.

It was already around six when Ema got there, so there were few teenagers still walking around the campus, doing afterschool clubs and other types of activities.

Ema looked around the area, searching for anything that seemed out of place. She walked slowly through the school, taking a snackoo or two out of her bag every once in a while.

She was about to turn around and head back when a few teenagers approached her.

"Hello there, sweetheart." A tall teenaged boy approached her coyly, looking at Ema with taunting eyes.

Ema, not being one to run off shyly, responded "Who are you calling sweetheart, I'm probably at least eight years older than you!"

Another guy from the group grabbed hold of her wrist. "Come on, babe, let's go hang out."

"Get your hands off me!" Ema pulled away, her hand ready to snatch a bottle of any kind of chemical in her bag.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called out, and Ema was swiftly pushed behind a tall, thin teenager. "Don't do that. Leave her alone."

"Ah…why should I?" The lead teenager sneered.

"She's…uh…she's…" The teenager that had saved Ema, turned around, and she saw that it was Pan Debehr's nephew, Jun Calpico. He smiled an awkward, lopsided grin before gently pushing her back and gesturing that they both run.

Ema did as gestured and followed Jun to the front of the school, near the parking lot. She stopped when she ran out of breath, and placed her hands on her knees. She never was good at running.

Jun chuckled and smiled. "Jeez, what the heck were you doing here? You should know that teenage guys after six can get dangerous." He winked, and smiled, his canines making him look even more devilishly handsome.

Ema gulped another breath of air and shook her head. "I don't know, it doesn't really feel like your uncle was the culprit. It seems out of place. I think he's being framed."

Jun nodded, but didn't say a word. He looked up at the sky. "Well, I think so too. Since the weapons were disposed at the school, it may be some staff member here."

"Yeah, that's what I suspected. But I have no idea how to find out."

"What about going undercover?" Jun suggested, looking Ema straight in the eye.

"I can't pull off pretending to be a teacher!" Ema protested, thinking Jun's idea was completely ridiculous.

"I didn't say teacher," Jun smiled mischievously.

It took a few seconds for Ema to process what he meant. "A student? You want me to pretend to be a _student_?"

"Those guys back there thought you were a teenager." Jun looked up and down at her. "We just need to give you some new clothes, maybe style your hair, get rid of those awful pink sunglasses—"

"Hey!" Ema cut him off angrily. "I love my sunglasses."

"Alright, keep them, but you're pretty enough to play a seventeen year old." He shrugged, complimenting Ema subtly.

Ema blinked. "Thanks, I suppose. But don't be getting any ideas; you're just a teenager."

"Uh-huh." Jun replied, not exactly paying attention to what Ema had said. "Anyway, with my connections to Bobble Inc, I can easily fake a registration for you to get in."

"Aren't you a sneaky little brat." Ema commented, unbelieving of how a sweet-looking teen such as Jun could be so…deceiving.

Jun replied to her comment with an eerily evil smirk. "I can be one when the occasion calls for it. And this occasion does in fact call for it. My uncle is being framed, of course."

"But do you have any idea at all who it could be?"

Jun shrugged, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I'm sure it's just some sort of sick deranged faculty member who gets their kicks from killing interns. It also could be a girl at the school unable to get an internship because of all the gorgeous women taking the spots."

"I suppose…" Ema pulled a snackoo out of her bag, popping it into her mouth and chewing slowly. With a full mouth, she told Jun "I'm in."

"Alright then, by Wednesday I should have you into the school registrar, so I'll call you up," He handed her a slip of paper where he wanted her number.

"You've got tons of connections, don't you?"

"I'll need them if I ever want to survive in this company. After all, Uncle Pan isn't exactly going to be having any kids anytime soon, so I'm the easily the next successor to Bobble Inc."

Ema nodded, understanding. "You're…you don't act like a teenager."

Jun shrugged, tilting his head. "Well, I want to be a great business leader. I need to keep preparing myself for this."

"Well, I think its time I head home. I'll…I'll wait for your call I suppose," Ema started to say goodbye.

Jun smiled. "Yeah, uh…be careful on your way home. I won't be there to save you if someone tries to pick you up again."

Ema rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Whatever, Jun."


End file.
